The present invention relates to a device for the formation and transfer of groups of commodities. In particular, the invention relates to a device by means of which single commodities of substantially parallelepiped shape are assembled into groups and fed as groups in a given direction. Conventionally, the need often arises in general manufacturing for discrete commodities proceeding in single file to be ordered into groups each composed of a prescribed number of ranks and files. The substantially parallelepiped groups formed in this manner are supplied to a production machine, for example a wrapping unit. The prior art teaches the formation of such groups by means of a push rod, reciprocated transversely to the single file of commodities, which with each operating stroke impinges on a given number of the discrete commodities and directs them into one of a plurality of equispaced pockets or compartments provided by a transfer wheel. Once the single pocket is filled with a group of commodities of the prescribed number, following the corresponding number of strokes of the push rod, the transfer wheel will index one or more steps and ultimately release the group onto a feed conveyor supplying the aforementioned wrapping unit. Systems utilizing transfer means of the type thus outlined have certain drawbacks. Any operation connected with a change in the size of commodity handled proves extremely expensive, given that this dictates a wholesale replacement of the transfer wheel, and many other auxiliary components besides. Moreover, where the group is to be composed of a large number of commodities, the transfer wheel assumes proportions of considerable bulk.